1988
1988 (MCMLXXXVIII) fue un año bisiesto comenzado en viernes en el calendario gregoriano. Corresponde a los años 5748-5749 del calendario hebreo y a los años 1409-1410 del calendario musulmán. También es el Año del Dragón en el horóscopo chino. En números romanos es el año del siglo XX que está compuesto por más letras (11). Acontecimientos thumb|[[Exposición Universal de 1988 en Brisbane (Australia).]] Enero * 13 de enero: en la ciudad de Medellín (Colombia) el Cartel de Cali bombardea el edificio Mónaco en represalia del ataque del Cartel de Medellín a las farmacias La Rebaja, en la ciudad de Cali. * 16 de enero: en Alajuela (Costa Rica) firman un acuerdo de paz los cinco presidentes centroamericanos Vinicio Cerezo (de Guatemala), José Napoleón Duarte (de El Salvador), José Azcona del Hoyo (de Honduras), Daniel Ortega (de Nicaragua) y Óscar Arias (de Costa Rica). * 17 de enero: en Haití se celebran elecciones generales. * 18 de enero: España instala su primera base permanente en la Antártida. * 18 de enero: en Colombia, miembros del Cartel de Medellín secuestran a Andrés Pastrana, candidato a la alcaldía de Bogotá. * 23 de enero: en España, el PSOE decide que la cuarta parte de los dirigentes de su partido sean mujeres. * 25 de enero: en Medellín (Colombia) es asesinado el procurador Carlos Mauro Hoyos. * 25 de enero: en Colombia, tras una semana en cautiverio por parte del Cartel de Medellín, es liberado Andrés Pastrana, candidato a la alcaldía de Bogotá. * 31 de enero: se realiza la primera vuelta las elecciones presidenciales en Ecuador. Febrero * 4 de febrero: el Congreso de los Estados Unidos, por 219 votos contra 211, rechaza la propuesta de Ronald Reagan de conceder 26 millones de dólares a los Contras de Nicaragua (que tratan de voltear el Gobierno democrático de ese país). * 5 de febrero: en la Unión Soviética, el Tribunal Supremo reivindica la memoria de Nikolai Bujarin y Alexei Rykov, ejecutados por orden de Stalin en 1938. * 6 de febrero: Argentina y Brasil invitan a Uruguay a incorporarse al futuro mercado común argentino-brasileño. * 7 de febrero: en Santo Tomé y Príncipe, el FNRSTP (el Frente Nacional de Resistencia de Santo Tomé y Príncipe) da un golpe de Estado contra el presidente Da Costa, que sería sofocado. * 10 de febrero: la OTAN acepta el modelo propuesto por el Gobierno español para cooperar en la defensa del territorio de la Alianza. * 13 de febrero: en el mar Negro en aguas jurisdiccionales soviéticas) se produce la colisión de barcos de guerra estadounidenses con otros soviéticos. * 14 de febrero: Alfredo Stroessner es reelegido por última vez como presidente del Paraguay. * 15 de febrero: en Finlandia, Mauno Koivisto es elegido presidente. * 16 de febrero: por elección consensuada en las Cortes Españolas el Defensor del Pueblo Álvaro Gil-Robles sustituye a Joaquín Ruiz-Giménez. * 18 de febrero: el Politburó soviético destituye a Borís Yeltsin en la pugna sostenida por la implantación de la perestroika. * 19 de febrero: el Sistema Monetario Europeo propone el ecu (unidad de cuenta europea) como moneda común. * 21 de febrero: ** en Estados Unidos, el pastor Swaggart, un conocido teleevangelista, causa un escándalo en la televisión estadounidense al confesar públicamente sus «pecados» sexuales. ** en España, Julio Anguita es nombrado secretario general del PCE. * 23 de febrero: en Israel, Jaim Herzog es elegido presidente. * 24 de febrero: ** en Madrid, ETA secuestra al empresario Emiliano Revilla. ** en Estados Unidos, la Corte Suprema revoca la condena a Larry Flynt, editor de la revista Hustler, de indemnizar a Jerry Falwell por difamación. * 26 de febrero: en Panamá, Manuel Solís Palma se convierte en presidente, remplazando a Eric Arturo del Valle. * 27 de febrero: el norte de España se ve afectado por unas fuertes nevadas que dejan incomunicados numerosos pueblos de Cantabria y Asturias. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Renania del Norte-Westfalia (Alemania) se inicia un experimento con metadona, que se suministra gratuitamente a los heroinómanos. * 3 de marzo: Fernando Hiriart Balderrama, fue director de la CFE y es nombrado nuevo Secretario de Energía, Minas e Industria Paraestatal. * 5 de marzo: en Islas Turcas y Caicos se restaura la Constitución después de haber sido revisada. * 10 de marzo: en Klosters (Austria), una avalancha golpea al grupo de esquiadores entre quienes se encuentra el príncipe Carlos de Gales; él se salva, pero mató al mayor Hugh Lindsay e hirió a otro miembro del grupo, Patti Palmer-Tomkinson.BBS: "1988: Avalanche hits royal ski party. * 13 de marzo: en Colombia se celebran elecciones municipales. * 13 de marzo: en Japón se inaugura el túnel de Seikan, que une las islas de Honshu y Hokkaido. * 14 de marzo: en Lima (Perú) se inaugura el Museo de la Nación. * 16 de marzo: en el caso Irán-Contra, el Gobierno estadounidense acusa al teniente Oliver North y al vicealmirante John Poindexter de conspirar para engañar a los Estados Unidos. * 17 de marzo: en Colombia, cerca de la frontera con Venezuela, se estrella un avión de Avianca que volaba de Cartagena a Cúcuta (Véase Vuelo 410 de Avianca). * 20 de marzo: en El Salvador, el partido ultraderechista ARENA (Alianza Republicana Nacionalista), encabezado por Alfredo Cristiani, vence las elecciones legislativas y municipales. * 23 de marzo: en Sapoá (Nicaragua) se firma un acuerdo de alto el fuego entre el Gobierno socialista y la Contra (organizada y sostenida por la CIA estadounidense), con presentación de programas para la pacificación del país. * 30 de marzo: en Hungría se constituye el partido Fidesz (acrónimo de Fiatal Demokraták Szövetsége que significa Unión Cívica Húngara). Abril * 6 de abril: el explorador afroestadounidense Matthew Henson es llevado al Cementerio Nacional de Arlington y puesto cerca del monumento del explorador Robert Peary. * 14 de abril: en el golfo Pérsico ―en el marco de la operación Earnest Will, en la guerra Irán-Iraq― el buque de guerra estadounidense Samuel B. Roberts (FFG-58) resulta gravemente deteriorado al impactar una mina naval iraní. * 18 de abril: la armada estadounidense ―en el marco de la operación Mantis Religiosa, en la guerra Irán-Iraq― hunde una fragata, una cañonero y tres lanchas iraníes y bombardea dos plataformas petrolíferas iraníes como represalia por los daños sufridos cuatro días antes por el USS Samuel B. Roberts. * 24 de abril: se realiza la primera vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales en Francia. * 30 de abril: en Dublín (Irlanda), la canción Ne Partez Pas Sans Moi, de la cantante canadiense Céline Dion, gana por Suiza la XXXIII Edición de Eurovisión. Mayo * 8 de mayo: ** en Francia se celebra la segunda vuelta las elecciones presidenciales. ** en Ecuador, Rodrigo Borja es elegido nuevo presidente. * 10 de mayo: en Dinamarca se celebran elecciones parlamentarias. * 21 de mayo: en Argentina, Deportivo Mandiyú (de Corrientes se proclama campeón de la Primera B Nacional. Es el primer equipo del interior del país en ascender a la Primera División. * 29 de mayo: en Guayaquil (Ecuador) se inaugura uno de los estadios más grandes del mundo, el estadio Monumental Isidro Romero Carbo y su máximo aforo ha sido de 92 000 personas en enero de 1998. El equipo dueño es el Barcelona Sporting Club. Junio * 5 de junio: se realiza la primera vuelta de las elecciones legislativas en Francia. * 10 de junio: en Alemania Federal se inaugura la Eurocopa 1988. * 12 de junio: en Francia se celebra la segunda vuelta de las elecciones legistlativas. * 15 de junio: se lanza el cohete Ariane 4. * 18 de junio: en Londres, la banda británica Depeche Mode lanza ''101'', su primer álbum en directo. * 25 de junio: la selección neerlandesa es campeón de la Eurocopa 1988. * 26 de junio: en Habsheim (Francia) se estrella el avión francés Vuelo 296 de Air France, dejando a 3 personas fallecidas y 50 personas heridas. * 27 de junio: Mike Tyson derrota por knock out a Michael Spinks en combate por el título mundial de los pesos pesados. Julio * 1 de julio: en Genk (Bélgica), se fusiona el KFC Winterslag y el Waterschei Thor creando el Koninklijke Racing Club Genk. * 3 de julio: el crucero estadounidense Vincennes dispara misiles contra un avión civil iraní Airbus (Vuelo 655 de Iran Air), matando a sus 290 ocupantes. El presidente George W. Bush condecorará al responsable del crucero, y afirmará: «No me importa lo que digan los hechos: nunca me disculparé por Estados Unidos ... La vida continúa».«Nuevos datos sobre el derribo del Airbus iraní hacen más incomprensible el "error"», artículo del 7 de julio de 1988 en el diario El País (Madrid). * 3 de julio: en Venezuela inicia transmisiones la empresa Televén. * 6 de julio: en las elecciones de México obtiene el truinfo de Carlos Salinas de Gortari. * 12 de julio: la Unión Europea de Asociaciones de Fútbol otorga la «Placa de la UEFA» a la Juventus Football Club en Ginebra (Suiza) en calidad de primer club en la historia del fútbol europeo en haber conquistado las tres principales competiciones confederales. El galardón fue recogido por el presidente del club italiano, Giampiero Boniperti, de manos del presidente de la confederación europea de fútbol, Jacques Georges. * 18 de julio: declaración de paz entre Irán e Irak. * 20 de julio: en Colombia, el grupo guerrillero M-19 libera al dirigente conservador Álvaro Gómez Hurtado. * 31 de julio: en Jordania, el rey Hussein renuncia al territorio de Cisjordania, ocupado por Israel desde 1967, para favorecer la creación de un estado palestino independiente. Agosto * 2 de agosto: en Washington (Estados Unidos), el vicepresidente George H. W. Bush (padre) afirma en una conferencia de prensa: «No me importa lo que digan los hechos: nunca pediré disculpas por Estados Unidos», en referencia al incidente ocurrido un mes antes (3 de julio de 1988), en que el crucero estadounidense Vincennes derribó con un misil al avión civil Airbus A-300 iraní, matando a sus 290 ocupantes.«GHW Bush: "I don't care what the facts are» (‘George Bush padre: «No me importa cuáles son los hechos»’), video de diciembre de 1988 en el sitio web YouTube. * 6 de agosto: en Colombia se celebran los 450 años de la fundación de Bogotá. * 10 de agosto: en Quito (Ecuador), delegaciones de 70 países y de 40 organismos internacionales asisten a la toma de posesión de Rodrigo Borja. * 11 de agosto: en Peshawar (Pakistán) se reúnen Osama bin Laden, Aymán al Zawahirí, Sayyid Imam al Sharif y Abdula Azzam para fundar la red terrorista Al Qaeda. * 18 de agosto: en Santander, España, se inaugura el Campos de Sport de El Sardinero. * 20 de agosto: termina la Guerra Irán-Irak. (?) * 21 de agosto: un sismo sacude la zona fronteriza entre India y Nepal, y causa más de 750 víctimas mortales. * 23 de agosto: a 289 m bajo tierra, en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 10:30 a. m. (hora local), Estados Unidos detona simultáneamente sus bombas atómicas Harlingen 1 y Harlingen 2, de 2 y 20 kt. Son las bombas n.º 1079 y 1080 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 28 de agosto: en la base estadounidense de Ramstein (Alemania), sucede un accidente aéreo durante la exhibición aérea Flugtag. Pierden la vida 67 espectadores y 3 pilotos y 346 personas resultaron heridas de diversa consideración. * 30 de agosto: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada, a las 10:00 hora local, Estados Unidos detona a 489 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica n.º 1081, ''Bullfrog'', de 33 kt. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: inicia sus transmisiones ECO, el primer sistema informativo global de noticias en habla hispana. * 1 de septiembre: en Canadá inicia sus transmisiones el canal YTV. * 4 de septiembre: se inaugura el Estadio San Carlos de Apoquindo. * 9 de septiembre: queda anegada la mayor parte de Bangladés tras desbordarse el río Brahmaputra. Mueren 800 personas y quedan sin hogar 25 millones más. * 10 de septiembre: en México, Carlos Salinas de Gortari es declarado presidente. * 12 de septiembre: en la ciudad peruana de Pucallpa (departamento de Ucayali), la banda terrorista Sendero Luminoso asesina a ocho “cabros, prostis y fumones” frente a un grupo de periodistas, con el objetivo de intimidar a la población.«En Perú, el cabecilla terrorista “Artemio”, recién capturado, reconoce haber asesinado a “delincuentes comunes y homosexuales”», artículo del 29 de febrero de 2012 en el sitio web Cristianos Gays. * 17 de septiembre: se inauguran los Juegos Olímpicos de Seúl 1988 thumb|Trayectoria del [[huracán Gilbert.]] * 17 de septiembre: en México, el huracán Gilberto origina una de las mayores catástrofes naturales en la historia de la ciudad de Monterrey. * 17 de septiembre: en Pamplona (España) se celebra el festival de heavy metal Monsters of Rock, donde actún Helloween, Metallica y Iron Maiden. * 18 de septiembre: en Birmania se perpetra un golpe de Estado. * 18 de septiembre: en Haití se perpetra un golpe de Estado. * 18 de septiembre: en Suecia se celebran las elecciones generales. * 27 de septiembre: en la provincia de Málaga (España), Torremolinos se segrega de Málaga y se constituye como municipio. * 28 de septiembre: en Islandia, Steingrímur Hermansson asume el cargo de primer ministro. Octubre * 1 de octubre: en la Unión Soviética, Mijaíl Gorbachov es elegido por unanimidad presidente del Presidium del Sóviet Supremo, y, en consecuencia, jefe del Estado Soviético. * 2 de octubre: se clausuran los Juegos Olímpicos de Seúl 1988. * 5 de octubre: en Chile, Augusto Pinochet es derrotado en el plebiscito nacional del 1988 para renovar su mandato, con el 56 % de los votos en contra y un 44 % a favor. * 18 de octubre: procesamiento de miembros de los Grupos Antiterroristas de Liberación. * 20 de octubre: en España, las Cortes aprueban la Ley sobre Técnicas de Reproducción Asistida, que prohíbe que las madres de alquiler cumplan tal papel en ese país. * 27 de octubre: primer viaje inaugural del avión ATR 72. * 28 de octubre: Francia autoriza la píldora abortiva conocida como antigestágeno RU 486. * 29 de octubre: en la localidad de El Amparo de Apure, en el Municipio Páez (Venezuela) se produce la masacre de El Amparo, con el resultado de 14 pescadores asesinados. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Naguib Mahfuz recibe el Premio Nobel de Literatura de 1988. * 6 de noviembre: un terremoto en Yunnam (al sudoeste de China) causa 730 muertos, 4014 heridos y cuantiosas pérdidas materiales. * 6 de noviembre: en Francia se realiza un referéndum sobre los acuerdos de Matignon. * 6 de noviembre: en Reino Unido, el exbeatle Ringo Starr (48) entra en un centro de rehabilitación para el alcohol. *8 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos, El Vicepresidente republicano George H. W. Bush es elegido nuevo presidente al vencer al demócrata Michael Dukakis por una aplastante mayoría de 426 votos electorales frente a 111 de los Demócratas.miniaturadeimagen|250x250px|[[George H. W. Bush ganas las elecciones presidenciales.]] * 9 de noviembre: en dos túneles separados a 289 metros bajo tierra, en las áreas U3lk y U6i del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada, a las 12:15 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona simultáneamente sus bombas atómicas n.º 1083 y 1084, Monahans 1 y 2, de menos de 20 kt respectivamente. * 20 de noviembre: en Madrid (España), el dibujante Antonio Mingote toma posesión del sillón R'' de la Real Academia Española. * 21 de noviembre: en Canadá se celebran elecciones federales. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en México, Carlos Salinas de Gortari toma posesión como presidente. * 2 de diciembre: un ciclón en Bangladés mata a varios miles de personas y deja a 5 millones sin hogar. * 4 de diciembre: en Venezuela, Carlos Andrés Pérez gana las elecciones por segunda vez. * 7 de diciembre: en Armenia (por aquel entonces, parte de la Unión Soviética) un terremoto (6,9 en la escala Richter) mata a casi 25 000, hiere a 15 000 y deja sin casa a 400 000 personas. * 9 de diciembre: un terremoto asola la república de Armenia. El sismo provoca según las primeras estimaciones más de 50 000 muertos. * 9 de diciembre: en España se aprueba la implantación de la anchura de vía internacional en las líneas de alta velocidad y la realización de un informe técnico para sustituir el ancho de la vía del ferrocarril español antes de 2010. * 9 de diciembre: en el área U8n del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:15 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona sus bomba atómica Kawich Blue-4 (de menos de 20 kt, en la superficie) y Kawich White-3 (de 3 kt, en un pozo a 384 m de profundidad). Son las bombas n.º 1087 y 1088 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 10 de diciembre: en un pozo a 400 metros bajo tierra, en el área U12n.23 del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 12:30 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica n.º 1089: Misty Echo, de 25 kt. * 14 de diciembre: en España, 8 millones de trabajadores (convocados por los sindicatos UGT y Comisiones Obreras) paralizan el país con una huelga general (14-D). * 15 de diciembre: la ONU reconoce la existencia del Estado palestino. * 20 de diciembre: en Viena (Austria), representantes de 49 países firman una convención contra el narcotráfico. * 21 de diciembre: en el atentado de Lockerbie mueren 270 personas. * En Argentina se aprueba el alfabeto unificado del idioma mapuche. * En Brisbane (Australia) se celebra la Exposición Universal de 1988. * En España se crea la Comisión Nacional del Mercado de Valores. * 31 de diciembre: se forma la banda de hard rock argentina La Renga. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Aliya Garayeva, gimnasta azerí. * 1 de enero: Dallas Keuchel, beisbolista estadounidense. * 7 de enero: Haley Bennett, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de enero: Jhoulys Chacín, beisbolista venezolano. * 7 de enero: Robert Sheehan, actor irlandés. * 7 de enero: Hardwell, DJ y productor neerlandés. * 8 de enero: Carlos Borja, futbolista estadounidense. * 9 de enero: Carlos Peña, cantante y compositor guatemalteco. * 9 de enero: Marc Crosas, futbolista español. * 13 de enero: Tomás Rincón, futbolista venezolano. * 15 de enero: Skrillex (Sonny John Moore), DJ y productor estadounidense. * 16 de enero: Nicklas Bendtner, futbolista danés. * 18 de enero: Angelique Kerber, tenista alemana. * 24 de enero: Jade Ewen, cantante británica. * 30 de enero: Claudia Fernández, periodista boliviana, esposa del vicepresidente Álvaro García Linera. Febrero thumb|120px|La cantante [[Rihanna.]] * 3 de febrero: Cho Kyuhyun cantante surcoreano, de la banda Super Junior * 4 de febrero: Carly Patterson, gimnasta estadounidense. * 4 de febrero: Dallas Lovato, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 7 de febrero: Ai Kago, cantante japonesa, de la banda Morning Musume. * 7 de febrero: Matthew Stafford, jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. * 7 de febrero: Hans Van Themsche, skinhead y asesino racista belga. * 8 de febrero: Nozomi Sasaki, actriz, cantante y modelo japonesa. * 10 de febrero: Jeanmar Gómez, beisbolista venezolano. * 12 de febrero: Afshan Azad, actriz británica de origen indio. * 12 de febrero: Mike Posner, cantante estadounidense. * 12 de febrero: Nicolás Otamendi, futbolista argentino. * 12 de febrero: Nana Eikura, actriz, modelo y talento japonesa. * 14 de febrero: Ángel Di María, futbolista argentino. * 16 de febrero: Diego Capel, futbolista español. * 16 de febrero: Kim Soo Hyun, actor surcoreano. * 17 de febrero: Natascha Kampusch, personalidad austriaca. * 18 de febrero: Lasso, actor y cantante venezolano. * 20 de febrero: Rihanna, cantante barbadense. * 20 de febrero: Ki Bo Bae, arquera surcoreana. * 22 de febrero: Ximena Navarrete, modelo mexicana, Miss Universo 2010. * 23 de febrero: Miguel Sánchez, futbolista español. * 26 de febrero: Héctor Rondón, beisbolista venezolano. * 27 de febrero: JD Natasha, cantante estadounidense. Marzo * 2 de marzo: James Arthur, cantante británico. * 6 de marzo: Paloma Bloyd, actriz española. * 6 de marzo: Agnes Carlsson, cantante sueca. * 8 de marzo: Jahmir Hyka, futbolista albanés. * 9 de marzo: Elena Furiase, actriz española. * 10 de marzo: Ivan Rakitić, futbolista croata-suizo de ascendencia bosnia. * 11 de marzo: Fábio Coentrão, futbolista portugués. * 11 de marzo: Cancerbero, rapero venezolano (f. 2015). * 14 de marzo: Stephen Curry, baloncestista estadounidense. * 15 de marzo: Sebastián Blanco, futbolista argentino. * 17 de marzo: Grimes (Claire Boucher), cantante canadiense. * 19 de marzo: Clayton Kershaw, beisbolista estadounidense. * 19 de marzo: José Montiel, futbolista paraguayo. * 20 de marzo: Alberto Bueno, futbolista español. * 21 de marzo: Gabriela Isler, modelo, reina de belleza y séptima Miss Universo venezolana 2013. * 27 de marzo: Brenda Song, actriz estadounidense de origen tailandés. * 27 de marzo: Jessie J, compositora y cantante británica. * 28 de marzo: Geno Atkins, jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. Abril thumb|120px|[[Haley Joel Osment]] * 4 de abril: Mauro Formica, futbolista argentino. * 5 de abril: Daniela Luján, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 8 de abril: Stephanie Cayo, actriz, cantante y modelo peruana. * 9 de abril: Uee, cantante y actriz surcoreana, de la banda After School. * 10 de abril: Haley Joel Osment, actor estadounidense. * 10 de abril: Alicia Sanz, actriz española. * 10 de abril: Nao, cantante japonesa, de la banda Negicco. * 12 de abril: Pierre Bengtsson, futbolista sueco. * 13 de abril: Anderson Luis de Abreu Oliveira, futbolista brasileño. * 13 de abril: Quavas Kirk, futbolista estadounidense. * 15 de abril: Eliza Doolittle, cantante británica. * 16 de abril: Jullie, cantautora y actriz brasileña. * 17 de abril: Takahiro Morita, vocalista de la banda japonesa One Ok Rock. * 18 de abril: Pierrick Valdivia, futbolista francés. * 19 de abril: Raúl Mérida, actor español. * 19 de abril: Haruna Kojima, cantante, actriz y modelo japonesa, miembro graduada de AKB48. * 21 de abril: Robbie Amell, actor canadiense. * 25 de abril: Sara Paxton, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de abril: Juan Mata, futbolista español. * 30 de abril: Ana Celia de Armas, actriz cubana. Mayo thumb|120px|[[Adele]] * 4 de mayo: Llimoo, cómico y actor español. * 5 de mayo: Adele, cantautora británica. * 10 de mayo: Adam Lallana, futbolista inglés. * 15 de mayo: Skye Sweetnam, cantante canadiense. * 12 de mayo: Marcelo Vieira, futbolista brasileño. * 18 de mayo: Koji Seto, actor, modelo y cantante japonés. * 18 de mayo: Taeyang, cantante, rapero, bailarín, modelo, compositor y coreógrafo surcoreano. * 21 de mayo: Jonny Howson, futbolista británico. * 21 de mayo: Gyuri, cantante surcoreana, de la banda Kara. * 24 de mayo: Billy Gilman, cantante y compositor. * 25 de mayo: Adrián González, futbolista español. * 26 de mayo: Juan Guillermo Cuadrado, futbolista colombiano. * 28 de mayo: Craig Kimbrel, beisbolista estadounidense. Junio miniatura|120px|[[Sergio Agüero.]] * 1 de junio: Nami Tamaki, cantante japonesa. * 1 de junio: Javier Hernández Balcázar, futbolista mexicano. * 2 de junio: Sergio Agüero, futbolista argentino. * 3 de junio: Tomomi Nakagawa, gravure-idol japonesa. * 9 de junio: Mae Whitman, actriz estadounidense. * 9 de junio: Cinthya Calderón, modelo peruana. * 10 de junio: Susana Abril, actriz porno española. * 11 de junio: Claire Holt, actriz australiana. * 11 de junio: Yui Aragaki, actriz, modelo, cantante y seiyū japonesa. * 13 de junio: Cody Walker, actor estadounidense. * 14 de junio: Adrián Aldrete, futbolista mexicano. * 15 de junio: Cristopher Toselli, futbolista chileno. * 18 de junio: Josh Dun, Batería del grupo Twenty One Pilots. * 19 de junio: Jacob deGrom, beisbolista estadounidense. * 21 de junio: Isaac Vorsah, futbolista ghanés. * 22 de junio: Miguel Layún, futbolista mexicano. * 23 de junio: Chellsie Memmel, gimnasta estadounidense. * 24 de junio: Nichkhun, rapero y modelo estadounidense. * 27 de junio: Alanna Masterson, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de junio: Troy Deeney, futbolista británico. Julio * 2 de julio: Porta, cantante español de rap. * 4 de julio: Angelique Boyer, actriz franco-mexicana. * 7 de julio: Rodolfo Zelaya, futbolista salvadoreño. * 12 de julio: Natalie La Rose, cantante y modelo neerlandesa. * 13 de julio: Colton Haynes, actor estadounidense * 13 de julio: DJ LeMahieu, beisbolista estadounidense. * 16 de julio: Sergio Busquets Burgos, futbolista español. * 19 de julio: Shane Dawson, comediante estadounidense. * 19 de julio: Trent Williams, jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. *20 de julio: Julianne Hough , bailarina estadounidense. * 25 de julio: Paulinho, futbolista brasileño. * 26 de julio: Sayaka Akimoto, actriz, cantante y modelo japonesa, miembro graduada de AKB48. Agosto thumbnail|120px|[[Robert Lewandowski.]] * 4 de agosto: Tom Parker, cantante británico, de la banda The Wanted. * 5 de agosto: Federica Pellegrini, nadadora italiana. * 8 de agosto: Flavia Bujor, escritora francesa. * 9 de agosto: Nozomi Yamamoto, actriz de voz japonesa. * 13 de agosto: MØ, cantante danesa. * 16 de agosto: Kevin Schmidt, actor estadounidense. * 17 de agosto: Brady Corbet, actor estadounidense. * 17 de agosto: Erika Toda, actriz japonesa. * 18 de agosto: G-Dragon, cantante surcoreano de hip-hop, de la banda Big Bang. * 19 de agosto: Veronica Roth, escritora estadounidense, autora de la saga ''Divergente. * 21 de agosto: Robert Lewandowski, futbolista polaco. * 24 de agosto: Rupert Grint, actor británico. * 26 de agosto: Elvis Andrus, beisbolista venezolano. * 27 de agosto: Alexa Vega, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de agosto: Víctor Claver, baloncestista español. * 31 de agosto: David Ospina, futbolista colombiano. Septiembre thumbnail|120px|[[Kevin Durant en 2014.]] * 2 de septiembre: Javier Martínez Aguinaga, futbolista español. * 3 de septiembre: Jérôme Boateng, futbolista alemán de origen ghanés. * 5 de septiembre: Nuri Sahin, futbolista turco. * 5 de septiembre: Felipe Caicedo, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 6 de septiembre: Max George, cantante británico, de la banda The Wanted. * 7 de septiembre: Kevin Love, baloncestista estadounidense. * 8 de septiembre: Gustav Schäfer, baterista alemán, de la banda Tokio Hotel. * 9 de septiembre: Michelle Renaud, actriz mexicana. * 14 de septiembre: Shizuka Ishigami, actriz de voz japonesa. * 15 de septiembre: Zena Grey, actriz estadounidense. * 16 de septiembre: Darlan Cunha, actor brasileño. * 17 de septiembre: Stephen Sunday, futbolista nigeriano. * 23 de septiembre: Juan Martín del Potro, tenista argentino. * 26 de septiembre: Guillermo Burdisso, futbolista argentino. * 28 de septiembre: Marin Čilić, tenista bosnio, nacionalizado croata. * 28 de septiembre: Olivia Jordan, modelo estadounidense, Miss Usa 2015. * 29 de septiembre: Grigor Stoyanovich, personaje ficticio del videojuego Empire Earth. * 29 de septiembre: Kevin Durant, baloncestista estadounidense. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Cariba Heine, actriz sudafricana. * 4 de octubre: Junior Fernandes, futbolista chileno. * 4 de octubre: Derrick Rose, baloncestista estadounidense. * 4 de octubre: Melissa Benoist, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de octubre: Diego Costa, futbolista español. * 11 de octubre: Omar González, futbolista estadounidense. * 15 de octubre: Mesut Özil, futbolista alemán. * 17 de octubre: Marina Salas, actriz española. * 17 de octubre: Tori Matsuzaka, actor y modelo japonés. * 17 de octubre: Yūko Oshima, actriz y cantante japonesa, miembro graduada de AKB48. * 20 de octubre: Candice Swanepoel, modelo sudafricana. * 21 de octubre: Elías Viñoles, actor argentino. * 28 de octubre: Yelena Maciel, actriz venezolana. * 29 de octubre: Andy King, futbolista británico. * 30 de octubre: Cristina Pedroche, modelo, actriz y presentadora española. * 30 de octubre: Janel Parrish, actriz estadounidense. * 31 de octubre: Sébastien Buemi, piloto suizo de Fórmula 1. Noviembre thumbnail|120px|[[Emma Stone.]] * 1 de noviembre: Masahiro Tanaka, beisbolista japonés. * 2 de noviembre: Eddy Vilard, actor mexicano de origen español. * 3 de noviembre: Angus McLaren, actor australiano. * 6 de noviembre: Emma Stone, actriz estadounidense. * 6 de noviembre: Conchita Wurst (Tom Neuwirth), cantante austriaco. * 7 de noviembre: Alexander Mejía, futbolista colombiano. * 12 de noviembre: Russell Westbrook, baloncestista estadounidense. * 14 de noviembre: Nanase Hoshii, actriz, cantante y talento japonesa. * 16 de noviembre: Siva Kaneswaran, cantante irlandés, de la banda The Wanted. * 22 de noviembre: Jamie Campbell Bower, actor británico. * 26 de noviembre: Tamsin Egerton, actriz y modelo británica. * 26 de noviembre: Yumi Kobayashi, modelo japonesa. * 29 de noviembre: Damon Harrison, jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Tyler Joseph, cantante del grupo Twenty One Pilots. * 5 de diciembre: Annatell, cantante mexicana. * 7 de diciembre: Emily Browning, actriz australiana. * 12 de diciembre: Eunjung, cantante y bailarina surcoreana, de la banda T-ara. * 14 de diciembre: Vanessa Hudgens, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 16 de diciembre: Anna Popplewell, actriz británica. * 16 de diciembre: Mats Hummels, futbolista alemán. * 19 de diciembre: Alexis Sánchez, futbolista chileno * 23 de diciembre: Eri Kamei, cantante japonesa. * 23 de diciembre: Georgina Latre, actriz española. * 23 de diciembre: Eliana Ramos, modelo uruguaya víctima de anorexia con su hermana modelo Luisel Ramos (f. 2007). * 27 de diciembre: Hayley Williams, cantante estadounidense. * 27 de diciembre: Ok Taecyeon, rapero surcoreano. * 30 de diciembre: Mariano Werner, piloto de automovilismo argentino. * 31 de diciembre: Edvin Kanka Cudic, activista bosnio. Fallecimientos Deporte * Juegos Olímpicos de Seúl 1988 (Corea del Sur). * Juegos Olímpicos de invierno de Calgary (Canadá). Calificado como uno de los mejores de la historia. * Tres españoles coronan el Everest el 15 de octubre. Fútbol * Eurocopa: Países Bajos se proclama campeón derrotando a la Unión Soviética, por 2:0. La sede fue la República Federal Alemana, que consiguió el tercer puesto junto a Italia. Marco Van Basten fue el goleador con 5 tantos. * Futbol en los JJ.OO. de Seúl: La Unión Soviética ganó la medalla de oro, seguida de Brasil (Plata) y Alemania Federal (Bronce). * Copa Asiática: Arabia Saudí ganó en penales a Corea del Sur (4:3), en Catar. * Copa Africana de Naciones: Camerún derrotó por la cuenta mínima a Nigeria, en el campeonato desarrollado en Marruecos. * Liga de Campeones de la UEFA: PSV Eindhoven le ganó en definición por penales al Benfica (6:5). * Copa Libertadores de América: Nacional de Montevideo derrotó a Newell's Old Boys de Argentina. * Copa Intercontinental: Nacional de Montevideo derrotó a PSV Eindhoven, por medio de penales (7:6). * Copa de la UEFA: Bayer Leverkusen ganó en la tanda de penaltis al Español de Barcelona después de empatar 3:3 en el global de la eliminatoria a doble partido. * Supercopa de Europa: KV Mechelen por 3:1 a PSV Endhoven. * Recopa de Europa: KV Mechelen 1:0 a Ajax de Ámsterdam. * Supercopa Sudamericana: Racing Club de Avellaneda se coronó campeón por delante del Cruzeiro de Brasil. Campeones por países en Europa: * España: Real Madrid * Italia: Football Club Internazionale Milano * Inglaterra: Liverpool * Alemania: Werder Bremen * Francia: AS Monaco * Países Bajos: PSV Eindhoven * Portugal: Porto * Unión Soviética: Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk * Escocia: Celtic * Yugoslavia: Crvena Zvezda * Rumania: Steaua Bucuresti * República Checa: Sparta Praga * Bélgica: Brugge * Suecia: Malmö FF * Noruega: Rosenborg Campeones por países en Latinoamérica: * Brasil: Esporte Clube Bahia, Bahía * Argentina: Newell's Old Boys * Uruguay: Danubio * Ecuador: Emelec * Bolivia: Bolívar * Chile: Cobreloa * *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Millonarios (13ª vez). * Paraguay: Olimpia * Perú: Sporting Cristal * México: América * Costa Rica: Saprissa * Venezuela: CS Marítimo * Surinam: Robinhood * Guayana Francesa: Le Geldar Premios: Motor * París-Dakar: en coches, gana el finlandés Juha Kankkunen (Peugeot), y en motos, el italiano Edi Orioli (Honda). Perdieron la vida seis personas entre participantes y espectadores. thumb|[[Ayrton Senna, campeón de Fórmula 1 en 1988.]] * Fórmula 1: Ayrton Senna se consagra campeón del mundo. * WRC: Massimo Biasion gana el título a bordo de un Lancia Delta Integrale * NASCAR: Bill Elliott gana el título a bordo de un Ford Thunderbird * Champ Car: Danny Sullivan gana el título a bordo de un Penske Chevrolet * 500 Millas de Indianápolis: Rick Mears gana la competencia * Mundial de motociclismo en 500 cc.: el estadounidense Eddie Lawson se proclama campeón con Yamaha. * Mundial de motociclismo en 250 cc.: el español Sito Pons se proclama campeón con Honda. * Turismo Carretera: Oscar Castellano gana su segundo campeonato a bordo de una Dodge GTX * Turismo Competición 2000: Juan María Traverso gana su segundo campeonato a bordo de una Renault Fuego Baloncesto * Liga ACB (España): El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto (España). * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa Príncipe de Asturias de baloncesto (España). * NBA: Los Ángeles Lakers se proclaman campeones. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia:Pedro Delgado lo gana, tras haber terminado segundo en 1987. * Giro de Italia: Lo gana el ciclista estadounidense Andrew Hampsten. * Vuelta ciclista a España: El ciclista irlandés Sean Kelly lo gana. Tenis * Steffi Graf ganó el Abierto de los Estados Unidos con solo 19 años. Además ganó Roland Garros, el Abierto de Australia, Wimbledon y los Juegos Olímpicos, consiguiendo así un Golden Slam. * Mats Wilander ganó el torneo de tenis de Roland Garros, el Abierto de Australia y el Abierto de los Estados Unidos. * Stefan Edberg se coronó campeón de Wimbledon al vencer al alemán Boris Becker. * Boris Becker ganó la Copa Masters tras vencer a Ivan Lendl por 5-7, 7-6, 3-6, 6-2, 7-6. * La República Federal Alemana se coronó campeona de la Copa Davis al vencer por un marcador de 5-0 a Yugoslavia. * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Mats Wilander a Pat Cash. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Chris Evert-Lloyd. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Mats Wilander a Henri Leconte. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Natasha Zvereva. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Stefan Edberg a Boris Becker. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Martina Navratilova. * US Open: Hombres: Mats Wilander a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Gabriela Sabatini. Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Ciencia y tecnología thumb|Coches descapotables de 1988. * 9 de enero: científicos del Instituto Whitehead, de Boston, logran aislar el gen responsable del sexo humano (TDF), localizado en el cromosoma Y, que está presente solo en los hombres. * 7 de julio: lanzamiento de la misión Phobos 1 a Marte. * 12 de julio: lanzamiento de la misión Phobos 2 a Marte. * 3 de octubre: en los Estados Unidos, aterrizaje perfecto del transbordador espacial Discovery, culminando con éxito la primera misión de la NASA desde el fatal accidente del Challenger en 1986. * 15 de noviembre: en la Unión Soviética, primer y único vuelo del transbordador Buran, el cual dio dos vueltas a la Tierra y aterrizó en Baikonur en régimen automático * Andrew Tannenbaum saca a la luz el sistema operativo Minix. * Fundación de la ASI (Agencia Espacial Italiana). * Establecimiento de la Base Juan Carlos I en la Antártida. * La Organización Mundial de la Salud empieza una campaña para erradicar la poliomielitis. * Peter Grünberg del Jülich Research Centre y Albert Fert de la Universidad de Paris-Sud descubren la magnetorresistencia gigante en capas de cristal puro. * Ivan Sutherland gana el Premio Turing. * Michael Francis Atiyah gana la Medalla Copley. * Las dos naves Phobos soviéticas se pierden antes de llegar al planeta Marte. * Ingenieros de la Universidad de Berkeley (California) logran, mediante el empleo de técnicas muy similares a las utilizadas para la fabricación de chips de silicio, la construcción de motores de diminutas dimensiones. * Investigadores adscritos a la Universidad de Cambridge han logrado desarrollar los primeros transistores basados en el empleo de compuestos orgánicos. * En el centro de investigaciones nucleares de Karlsruhe (RFA) se desarrolla una nueva técnica de almacenamiento de desechos radioactivos basada en la mezcla de dichos residuos con hormigón. * Se presenta a la prensa el bombardero estratégico soviético apto para eludir la detección por radar, bautizado con el nombre de Black Jack, cuya larga fase de desarrollo se ha mantenido en secreto. * Se inaugura en Japón el túnel submarino más largo del mundo, entre las islas de Honshū y la de Hokkaidō. * Se inician en Europa los trabajos de instalación de la Red Digital de Servicios Integrados (RDSI), una red de telecomunicaciones que puede emplearse para la transmisión de todo tipo de información digitalizada. * Se inaugura la fibra óptica, el sistema más moderno de transmisión por cable, hecho de finísimos hilos de cristal que guían la luz y permiten comunicar la información casi sin distorsiones. * En Culgoora (Australia), se inaugura un grupo de 6 antenas de 22 metros de diámetro que se pueden desplazar en dirección este-oeste gracias a un sistema de raíles. Arte y cultura Arquitectura * El Túnel Seikan de Japón. * Scotia Plaza de Toronto, Ontario, Canadá. * La Torre BankWest de Perth, Australia Occidental, Australia. * El Wells Fargo Center sw Minneapolis, Minnesota, Estados Unidos. * La Torre Pitampura TV de Nueva Delhi, India. * La Torre Washington Mutual de Seattle, Washington, Estados Unidos. * Central Plaza 1 de Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. * One Kansas City Place de Kansas City, Misuri, Estados Unidos. thumb|Rascacielos del World Financial Center, frente al [[World Trade Center de Nueva York.]] * World Financial Center de Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos. * La Torre Picasso de Madrid, España. Cine * No matarás de Krzysztof Kieslowski. * Un pez llamado Wanda reúne a varios miembros del elenco original de Monty Python. * Arde Mississippi de Alan Parker expone problemas raciales en este sector de Estados Unidos. * Rain Man de Barry Levinson conmueve por la actuación de Dustin Hoffman y gana el Óscar a la mejor película. thumb|[[Sylvester Stallone, actor en Rambo III.]] * Rambo III * Laura, un gran amor * Cocodrilo Dundee II * El último emperador * Akira * Decálogo de Krzysztof Kieslowski. * Jóvenes ardientes (Fresh Horses), de David Anspaugh. * Mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios, de Pedro Almodóvar. * Onassis, the richest man in the world, de Waris Hussein. * Otra mujer (Another woman), de Woody Allen. * Pasión de hombre '', de José Antonio de la Loma. * ''Presidio (Prison), de Renny Harlin. * Sorgo rojo (Hong Gaoliang), de Zhang Yimou. * Willow, de Ron Howard. * ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? (Who framed Roger Rabbit), de Robert Zemeckis. * Beetlejuice, de Tim Burton. * Child's Play de Don Mancini * Hairspray, de John Waters. * Poltergeist III, de Gary Sherman * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, de Dwight H. Little Gala de los Óscar de 1988 * Óscar a la mejor película: Rain Man. * Óscar al mejor director: Barry Levinson, por Rain Man. thumb|[[Jodie Foster, actriz ganadora del Óscar a la mejor actriz en 1988.]] * Óscar a la mejor actriz: Jodie Foster, por Acusados. * Óscar al mejor actor: Dustin Hoffman, por Rain Man. III edición de los Premios Goya * Mejor película: Mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios. * Mejor director: Gonzalo Suárez (por Remando al viento). * Mejor actriz: Carmen Maura (por Mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios). * Mejor actor: Fernando Rey (por Diario de invierno). Ensayos y obras filosóficas * El escritor y el cine y Mi cuarto a espadas, de Francisco Ayala. Escultura * Monumento a la paz (Zaragoza), de Francisca Bella Martín-Cano Abreu. Publicaciones literarias * Canciones para Altair, de Rafael Alberti. * Cristo versus Arizona, de Camilo José Cela. * Ejércicio sobre Rilke, de Antonio Martínez Sarrión. * El alquimista, de Paulo Coelho. * El jardín de las malicias, de Francisco Ayala. * El maestro de esgrima, de Arturo Pérez-Reverte. * El péndulo de Foucault (Il pendolo di Foucault), de Umberto Eco. * Elphistone, de Blanca Andreu. * Jardín de Orfeo, de Antonio Colinas. * La última mudanza de Felipe Carillo, de Alfredo Bryce Echenique. * Memoria del silencio, de Luis Ernesto Luna Suárez, poeta perteneciente a Los Papelípolas. * Versos satánicos, de Salman Rushdie. Teatro Estrenos * Motor, de Álvaro del Amo. * Ópera, de Sergi Belbel. Televisión Música Discografía * a-ha: Stay on These Roads * AC/DC: Blow Up Your Video * Airwolf: Victory Bells * Alejandra Guzmán: Bye mamá. * Andy Montañez: El eterno enamorado * Anthrax: ''State of Euphoria * Attacker: The Second Coming * The Beatles: Past Masters * B'z: B'z (21 de septiembre). * Bad Religion: Suffer * Barricada: Rojo * Blind Guardian: Battalions of Fear. * Bob Dylan: Down in the Groove * Bolt Thrower: In Battle There Is No Law * Bon Jovi: New Jersey * Brocas Helm: Black Death * Caifanes: Caifanes (disco debut, también llamado Volumen 1). * Carlos Mata: Enamorado de ti * Carcass: Reek of Putrefaction * Celia Cruz & Ray Barretto: Ritmo en el corazón * Chayanne: Chayanne II * Cheap Trick: Lap of Luxury * Chicago: Chicago 19 * Cloven Hoof: Dominator * Crimson Glory: Trascendence * Death: Leprosy * Dire Straits: Money for Nothing (recopilatorio). * Drive: Characters In Time * Duran Duran: Big Thing * Dyango: Cae la noche, Tango * Eric Clapton: "Crossroads" (recopilatorio). * El Último de la Fila: Como la cabeza al sombrero * Enya: "Watermark" * Europe: Out of This World * Fania All-Stars: Bamboleo * Fito Páez: Ey! * Flans: Alma gemela * Freddie Mercury: Barcelona * Glass Tiger: Diamond Sun * Guillermo Dávila: Guillermo Dávila V * Guns N' Roses: G N' R Lies * Helloween: Keeper of the seven Keys Pt 2 * Helstar: A Distant Thunder * Heretic: Breaking Point * Héroes del Silencio: El mar no cesa * Iron Maiden: Seventh Son of a Seventh Son * Jane's Addiction: Nothing's Shocking * Jean-Michel Jarre: Revolutions * Joaquín Sabina: El hombre del traje gris * Joan Jett & The Blackhearts: Up Your Alley * Judas Priest: Ram it Down * Julio Iglesias: Non Stop * Kiss: Smashes, Thrashes and Hits * Kraken: Kraken II * Kylie Minogue: Kylie * Liege Lord: Master Control * Los Bukis: Si me recuerdas * Los Chichos: Ojos negros * Los Tigres del Norte: 16 súper éxitos * Los Tigres del Norte: Ídolos del pueblo * Lucía Méndez: Mis íntimas razones * Luis Miguel: Busca una mujer * Manowar: Kings of Metal * María Jiménez Rocíos * MC Shan: Born to Be Wild (25 de octubre). * Mecano: Descanso dominical * Menudo: Sombras y figuras * Megadeth: So Far, So Good... So What! * Metallica: ...And Justice for All. * Ministry: The Land of Rape and Honey * Myriam Hernández: Myriam Hernández * New Kids on the Block: Hangin' Tough * NWA: Straight Outta Compton * NOFX: "Liberation Animation" * Pablo Ruiz: Un ángel * Pandora: Buenaventura * Pantera: Power Metal * Pet Shop Boys: Introspective * Poison: Open Up and Say...Ahh!' * Patricia Teherán: Con Alma De Mujer * Public Enemy: ''It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back * Queensrÿche Operation: Mindcrime'' * Rage: Perfect Man * Rata Blanca: Rata Blanca * Ratt: Reach for the Sky * Realm: Endless War * Red Hot Chili Peppers: The Abbey Road E.P. * Ricardo Montaner: Ricardo Montaner 2 * Riot: Thundersteel * Rod Stewart: Out Of Order * Rosendo: Jugar al gua * Rostros Ocultos: '' Abre tu corazón'' * Roxette: Look Sharp! * Running Wild: Port Royal * Sade: Stronger Than Pride * Sandra: Into a Secret Land * Sasha Sokol: Diamante * Saxon: Destiny * Scanner: ''Hypertrance * Scorpions: Savage Amusement * Siniestro Total: Me gusta cómo andas * Slayer: South of Heaven * Soda Stereo: Doble vida * Stryper: In God We Trust * Suicidal Tendencies: How Will I Laugh Tomorrow...If I Can't Even Smile Today? * Testament: The New Order * The Beach Boys editan el éxito "Kokomo" * The Ramones: Halfway to Sanity, Ramones Mania * Timbiriche: Timbiriche VIII y IX * Toto: The Seventh One * Traveling Wilburys: Traveling Wilburys Vol.1 * U2: Rattle and Hum * Van Halen: OU812 * Vicious Rumours: Digital Dictator * Vixen: Vixen Premios * Francisco Ayala gana el Premio Nacional de las Letras Españolas. * 6 de enero: Juan Pedro Aparicio obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Retratos de ambigú. Premios Nobel * Física: Leon M. Lederman, Melvin Schwartz y Jack Steinberger. * Química: Johann Deisenhofer, Robert Huber y Hartmut Michel. * Medicina: James W. Black, Gertrude B. Elion y George H. Hitchings. * Literatura: Naguib Mahfouz. * Paz: Cascos Azules, fuerzas de paz de las Naciones Unidas. * Economía: Maurice Allais. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Jorge Oteiza * Ciencias Sociales: Luis Díez del Corral y Luis Sánchez Agesta * Comunicación y Humanidades: Horacio Saénz Guerrero * Concordia: Unión Internacional para la Conservación de la Naturaleza y los Recursos Naturales y Fondo Mundial para la Naturaleza * Cooperación Internacional: Óscar Arias Sánchez * Deportes: Juan Antonio Samaranch * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Manuel Cardona y Marcos Moshinsky * Letras: Carmen Martín Gaite y José Ángel Valente Premio Cervantes * María Zambrano. Premio Pritzker thumb|[[Oscar Niemeyer, ganador del Premio Pritzker en 1988.]] * Oscar Niemeyer (Brasil) y Gordon Bunshaft (Estados Unidos). Referencias Enlaces externos * Página de 1988 del sitio web "Un espacio para recordar" *